Die to protect
by Ilpona
Summary: Isabel must die on a mission to save someone else's life. IsabelxArkarian fluff P.S. Sorry I wrote Isabel's name wrong trough the whole first chapter, sorry! xd


Isabelle's pov

I wake up, and look at my alarm clock. It's only 7am on a Saturday. I never wake up this early! There's something weird in the air, I can feel it. It's like electricity, and it makes me nervous. I try to shake off the feeling that something bad is going to happen, and I start to dress up. I put on a black top, jeans and a dark green hoodie. I notice that my hair is a mess but I just put it up on a ponytail. I rush down to eat a quick breakfast, but I can't stay still so after eating I write a note to mom, and head out of the front door, not knowing where to go.

After walking for 15 minutes I notice that my shoes are wet, since it rained last night. I keep on walking until I'm in front of Arkarian's chamber. I didn't even realise that I was walking towards it!

Arkarian's pov

I'm walking down the aisles of Citadel, and I'm furious! The tribunal and Lorian has gone too far this time! Why, out of every single person on the Guard, why does it have to be Isabel!? It's okay for Isabel to go on a regular mission, but NOT ON THIS ONE! I will not let her go and get herself killed! I'm rushing forwards not knowing or caring where I'm going. My head feels like it's going to explode any minute now. Suddenly I turn around and I start running to the opposite direction. I have to come up with a plan, but until I do, there's nothing left to do, except go back and try to convince Lorian that she shouldn't go. I'm almost back at the part of Citadel where Lorian lives, when I hear something wonderful. Isabelle's thoughts. "Umm… Arkarian? I totally get it if you're asleep and don't want to wake up, but if you're awake, and I'm not bothering you, could you open the cave for me? If I'm bothering I'm so sorry!" My heart melts, and I go to my chambers immediately. I open the door and there's my favourite sight in the whole wide world. My soul mate Isabelle. "Hey, you're awake!" She starts to smile and I hear the happiness in her voice. She rushes to hug me, and I lift her and spin her around. When I let her down from my embrace, she has already blocked her thoughts, like she always does. "Yeah, I had some business with the tribunal. But Isabel, even if had been asleep you wouldn't had bothered me." I say and gaze into her brown eyes. I decide that I won't tell her about the mission and freak her out. She blushes a bit and looks down. "Anyways, what are you doing up this early?" I ask, and her expression tenses. I get a bit worried. "Well I just couldn't sleep so I went walking and ended up here." I know there's something she isn't telling me, but I don't want to push her. "Well, I guess it means we have the whole day to ourselves" she lifts her chin and I wink.

Isabelle's pov

We end up having a great day! Arkarian shows me around his chambers (I end up pushing him into a lake that's inside the mountain) we cook pasta together and at 5pm we just lie on a big sofa watching a romantic comedy from his television. The day has been perfect, but still I haven't been able to shake off that weird feeling. Arkarian plays with my hair, and I play with the buttons on his shirt, until I accidentally pull one off. He looks at me and starts laughing. I look at him embarrassed "wow, I'm sorry Arkarian, I'll fix it, I promise!" He just laughs more at my embarrassment, and says "No harm done Isabelle! It's just a shirt. I can fix it easily by myself, but at the moment I'm more worried about the thing that has been bothering you all day long." Crap. He noticed. "Umm… It's nothing really, just a nasty feeling that something bad is about to happen." He stops playing with my hair, and stares at me. Suddenly it comes. The images start to flash before my eyes, and the pain is unbearable.

I see a boy holding a girl in his arms, and the girl has a dagger in her heart. The boy's face is stained with tears. He shouts "MARCUS! BRING US BACK!" The boy's eyes are violet, and the girl's eyes are brown. Is… is that me and Arkarian?

The pain slowly leaves my body, and I get my hearing and vision back. The first thing I notice, is that Arkarian's arms are wrapped tightly around me, and he holds me still "Don't worry Isa, the pain will leave soon." He whispers, and I realise that I must have screamed. I lift my chin and I see his beautiful eyes staring into mine. "Are you alright, my love?" He asks. I'm still in shock after seeing the horrible vision, but I mumble "Yeah, I'm totally fine." He knows me too well, and I'm a terrible liar. He sighs "Isabelle what did you see?" I try to wriggle off of his embrace, but his too strong. "Oh, just something about us having a surprise pop quiz on Monday." He moans "Isabelle please! I know you saw something that disturbs you! Please show me or tell me what is was, and maybe I can help." He has that begging look in his eyes, and I give in. I open my mind to him, and I watch him while he re-lives my vision. When the vision is over hi sighs and hugs me. I have to admit, I'm little bit of surprised since I thought that he was going to go all Hulk smash-rage after seeing me die on a mission. "So it is going to happen. There's no way I can change the tribunals mind."


End file.
